Lili, Daughter of Tom Bombadil and Goldberry
by Lili of the forest
Summary: This is a story about a young girls fight against the new forces of evil in middle earth Please R


This story is based on a lot of Characters from The Lord of The Rings book. I created some new characters to go along with the story. Enjoy and please R&R!! It's my first and if everyone likes, I'll post the next part.  
  
Liz Ball  
  
  
  
Daughter of Tom Bombadil and Goldberry  
  
After Sauron was destroyed, all seemed peaceful in middle-earth once again. Mount Doom no longer seemed so threatening. Merry Tom Bombadil of the Old Forest and his enchanting love Goldberry had a daughter. They named her Lili, after the water lilies Goldberry took care of during the winter. She was a blue-eyed wonder to all things in the forest. Even though she belonged to Tom and Goldberry, the trees seemed to feel like she was their daughter too.  
  
Three years past and Lili was growing lovelier everyday. Her parents soon learned that she was a rare creature indeed. Lili happened to be a shapling. She was one of the few people in the world that could shape her form to fit into any environment. Goldberry realized this one day when Lili was one and a half years old. She had turned herself into a bird so she could catch a butterfly. After her fun was over she shaped back into a baby and Goldberry almost didn't catch her as she fell from the air. Her gift would be dangerous until she was old enough to control it.  
  
One night, Tom woke to a sound in the forest he didn't recognize. He knew something alien was in his territory. It sounded as if the trees were crying for him to wake. He jumped out of bed and ran through the forest until he came upon a herd of Orcs. He didn't think such evil creatures still existed in Middle Earth any longer. He saw the beautiful old trees being burned . Before he even knew it, a group of the Orcs had surrounded him and shot three arrows into his chest. He fell to his knees and with his last breath called out Goldberry's name.  
  
As soon as Goldberry heard Tom's horrible cry, she knew he was dead. She grabbed Lili and ran out of the house. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She knew that they would find her and she would have to hide Lili.  
  
She came upon old man Willow, the oldest and wisest tree in the forest. She begged for the tree to help her. Old man Willow as a grumpy old tree, but he was soft when it came to Lili. He opened up his trunk and Goldberry placed Lili there. She watched as the hole grew back together. The tree promised Goldberry that he would protect her daughter and she wouldn't have to worry.  
  
With tears streaking down her face, she turned and began to run again. She knew the orcs were faster than her and would catch her, but she wouldn't give up without a fight. They finally caught her and did the same to her as they had Tom Bambadil.  
  
They destroyed most of the forest. They pillaged the house Tom and Goldberry lived in, but could find no sign of a little blue-eyed baby. Over the next thirteen years, the orcs lived in the old forest. They searched high and low for Lili , and after a year they gave up looking. They figured the child had probably died by then. They had dug deep holes in the ground and slept there during the day, away from the sunlight.  
  
Inside Old Man Willow, Lili was growing into a young woman. She slept as the old tree hummed a soft lullaby for her. For those thirteen years she slept, not waking up until old man willow opened the hole and gently woke Lili. He told her she had to go to Rivendell, the home of the Elves. She was in grave danger here and must leave immediately. She opened her eyes for the first time in thirteen years. The Old Forest was nothing but a wasteland of burnt trees and giant holes dug in the ground. A lot of trees were left standing, but they were all the strong, old trees. The younger ones couldn't fight off fire and evil like Old Man Willow.  
  
The Tree explained that she was a shapling and could fly away from here. She had to go east to Rivendell and never look back. If she stayed past nightfall the orcs would find her and kill her. She cried and hugged the Willow, whispering goodbye.  
  
The Tree watched as Lili turned herself into a sparrow and flew over his head. She flew for three days straight until she couldn't anymore. She landed in a tree and asked it if she could sleep there for the night. It was a small oak tree. It said that she would sleep peaceful under her limbs. So Lili slept a couple hours and rested her weary soul.  
  
Her journey to Rivendell was long, but un-eventful. She didn't have anyone chasing her, but she knew that she still had to be very careful. Evil could be lurking around any corner.  
  
She finally reached Rivendell. The Willow had described it's beauty as it had been described to him years before. A sparkling city with waterfalls and pure people that would help Lili. She landed on the ground in the middle of town. She looked around and saw that no one was in sight. She formed herself into the young lady she was.  
  
Little did she know that under a tree next to a waterfall, a young elf sat and watched the little sparrow land on the ground and change into a beautiful woman. Red flaming hair and sharp blue eyes. At first he thought her a sorceress, but as he watched her, he saw that she was timid and a little scared looking. She was wearing nothing but the twigs and leaves in her hair.  
  
He silently walked up towards her. He didn't want to scare her anymore that she was. He could tell that she was in need of help and knew just who she needed to see.  
  
"Miss, may I offer you this cloak," the elf asked shyly as he handed her the cloak off his back.  
  
She jumped back, a little startled. She had not seen him close to her. Shaking, she took the cloak.  
  
"Thank you," was all she could muster for the moment.  
  
"I think you should talk to Elrond. He is one of the elders here. He can help you."  
  
The young elf gave her a smile and waved for her to follow him. He went up a flight of steps and turned to make sure she followed. She made her way after him, not quite sure what else to do. The Willow had told her to come here, but she didn't know who to talk to or to trust.  
  
They entered a dark room lit only by one blazing fire in the center. There were elves, hobbits, and mortal men alike, lounging in chairs and singing sweet songs of forgotten times. The young elf had led her to an tall, older elf. He looked very wise and kind. She felt all eyes upon her as the elf explained to Elrond how he came upon the red headed girl he saw before him.  
  
"My name is Lili," she spoke, " Daughter of Tom Bomadil and Goldberry of The Old Forest. My parents were killed and my forest was burned. Evil beings live there now. I'm not sure why this has happened, but I need help."  
  
Elrond looked at her silently for a moment. He knew the day would come when she would find her way to Rivendell. He hadn't thought it would happen so soon.  
  
"I am Elrond, lord of Rivndell. You are welcomed here Lili of the forest. I have been waiting for you. I understand that you are frightened and feel alone. You have come to the right place. I knew your father well. He was a kind soul. Word of his death came and we were in shock. I could not figure out why evil had struck such a good creature. I know you must have a dozen questions for us, but the answers will come in time. You look like you could use some rest. After you feel refreshed, we will talk of such things."  
  
He stood up and led her out of the room. He took her to a guest room and told her to make herself at home. She looked around slowly. The room was beautiful. Light streamed in through the windows, making the room shine. The bed look very tempting, but Lili wanted to asked Elrond some things before she got too comfortable.  
  
"You said you knew my parents. Could you tell me what they were like? I can't remember much, except my mother putting me inside Old Man Willow."  
  
"Ah," Elrond smiled, "that's where they hid you. When I heard word of Orcs passing through, I knew there had to be a good reason for them to be in this area. I had hoped that I wouldn't be too late to stop them from whatever evil plan they had in mind. . I sent some of the younger elfs out and that's when they found Tom and Goldberry dead. We knew there was a baby, but the elves couldn't find you anywhere. And here you are, standing in front of me many years later. "  
  
Lili's face held no expression, but one single tear ran down her cheek. Elrond knew that wouldn't be enough to satisfy her curiosity about her parents. Just as he was about to speak more, an elf walked in the room handing him a thick leather bound book.  
  
"Lili, this is for you. Your mother wrote this book long ago. She wanted no one to forget her and Tom Bomadil. It's full of stories of adventure and love and the Old forest. You will get to know your parents more just from this book. I hope this will be enough for your curious mind. If not, I have a few stories of my own."  
  
He walked over to the window and smiled at the sunrise.  
  
"Thank you so much Sir Elrond. I am in great debt to you now. "  
  
"No Lili, you are welcomed here. I would love if you would call this place home from now on. I will sent some new garments for you to wear until we can find some that you like. Feel free to wander the city. This is your home now."  
  
He walked over and gave Lili and reassuring squeeze.  
  
"Tonight we will have a banquet in your honor Lili. Now I will leave so you may rest. I will send someone up to tell you when dinner is ready."  
  
He walked out of the room. Lili sat on the edge of the bed and began to read her mother's book. It was full of stories about the Old forest, the animals, lakes. Goldberry had been the daughter of the river, and that's where Tom met her for the first time. The story about the Barrow- Downs, the old trees, even the story about four little hobbits, getting swallowed up by Old Man Willow and Tom stumbling upon them in the woods in the niche of time.  
  
After she could read no more, Lili lay down and slept. She was very tired from her journey, and felt drained of emotion. Her dreams were pleasant and calm.  
  
She awoke to a knock at the door and a lady elf came into the room with a handful of garments for Lili to choose from. She was followed by three others that brought in a tub and buckets of water. After they left she took a bath, washing the smell of the trees and dirt from her skin. She put on a dress that was different colors of the rainbow and brushed her long red hair out and braided it back. As she looked in a mirror at her reflection, she saw the curves of her face for the first time.  
  
The banquet was in full swing when she entered the room. Creatures of all kinds were gathered at the table enjoying each other's company. Elrond introduced her to everyone and they all welcomed her with open arms. She felt the wine redden her face after awhile and she wore a smile through out the whole meal. At this table, all worries seemed to disappear from memory, even for a short time. As she was listening to the story the old dwarf sitting next to her, she glanced across the room and saw a elf staring at her.  
  
He had long blond hair and piercing eyes. She couldn't stop looking his way and became uncomfortable.  
  
"I don't mean to interrupt you Sir Dwarf, but who is that elf staring at us," she asked politely.  
  
"Oh," he replied," that's Legolas, son of Thranduil, King of Northern Mirkwood. He is here often. I think he was searching for something."  
  
A smile spread over the dwarf's face.  
  
"I think he may have found it."  
  
After the feast, they all went into the room with the fire in the center. Songs began instantly and they all seemed to break up into groups. Lili sat next to Elrond and listened as he told the story of Frodo Baggins destroying the ring of power. See was aware when Legolas walked over to them and sat down next to her. Slowly she turned to look at him.  
  
He was a beautiful elf. Even though he looked quite young, his eyes told his true age. There was wisdom and power behind them.  
  
" I am Legolas. I thought I should come over and introduce myself."  
  
He held his hand out and she took it carefully. She was still trying to learn the way people were supposed to act. As he looked at her deeply, she knew that she could spend the rest of her waking days staring into his eyes.  
  
A month past, and there wasn't a day Lili didn't spend with Legolas. He told her of his home and his father. She loved hearing the stories of adventure,espeically the ones about Mordor. She told him about her gift. He laughed as she turned herself into a tree and shook her limbs. She knew that she was in love with him, but didn't know exactly how to tell him.  
  
All her worries were forgotten until Gandalf the Grey came to Rivendell. Elrond came for Lili and told her that the old wizard wished to speak with her. She had heard so many different tales involving the man, she was dying to meet him.  
  
Gandalf was sitting by a waterfall, smoking his pipe. Elrond introduced them and left to let them talk.  
  
"Lili," Gandalf began," I'm sorry to hear about the loss of your parents. I know this may be hard for you to hear, but you must listen closely. You are still in danger, my dear. The Orcs were trying to find you. That's why they came to the Old Forest. They were sent there by Zomda, the new ruler of darkness. I believe he was forged from Mount Doom. He is nothing but flames and claws. He is worse than Sauron was. "  
  
"Wait," Lili said, " Why would they be after me? I'm not important. Why would they kill my family?"  
  
Gandalf put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"An evil Witch told Zomda that you were the only thing that could stop him from spreading his evil all over middle-earth and ruling all. That's why he went after you. It was said you would be his downfall. He is still looking for you. He knows you're still alive. Soon, they will come to Rivendell. The Orcs will stop at nothing to find you and kill you. "  
  
Lili didn't know what to say. What could she say? Deep down inside, she seemed to know the only thing that could be done.  
  
"Then I must leave Rivendell and go to Mordor. I have to face Zomda and end his evil. It seems to be my only option. I can't let anything happen to Rivendell. It's my home now. And the people here are my people. I can't bring danger upon them. I must go."  
  
Before Gandalf could say more, Lili stood up and walked away quickly. She knew that her stay in Rivendell was too good to be true. She had to say goodbye to everyone she was close to. But saying goodbye to Legolas was going to be the hardest.  
  
She went to her room and packed a sack full of things she might need. Tears streamed down her face as she thought about saying goodbye to Legolas. She couldn't risk his death. She knew he would demand to go with her, but she couldn't let him. She looked at her reflection in the mirror one last time.  
  
Two hours before sunrise, she left Rivendell on foot. She knew that Legolas would come after her as soon as he knew she was gone, so she had to move fast. A few miles away from Rivendell, she turned herself into a great hawk. Clamping her sack of things in her talons, she flew off into the darkness, unsure about the future.  
  
To be continued… 


End file.
